bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Gavla
You're supposed to upload the picture to wikia It doesn't work if you link to maj/brickshelf. And by that I mean for the template with your information. For the comic links, link to maj/brickshelf. --VakamaTK 00:29, 28 August 2008 (UTC) could i Could i please use this for my character sheet?http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/Howler/newer/2point0_chare_sheet.pngTeridaxtheultimate 22:51, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks VakamaTK ~Gav~ image:Terra nuva avatar.pngWould you like to be a pmg for my first season of comics?image:Terra nuva avatar.pngTeridaxtheultimate23:48, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Dlakii and LotSL You need to add something about Legends of the Shadow Lords and the fact that Dlakster likes 'em. ~Janaro I see. I will when I have time too.Gavla 16:49, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Duuuude. GAVLA! WASSUP? -Gatotak WELL HELLO THERE GOOD SIR. Gavla 14:33, September 12, 2009 (UTC) H'lo Gav 'Sup? What's happening around your place? --Vican - Shadow Master 21:46, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Recent Incidents What's up with Khols? He's been acting weird... 23:07, October 6, 2009 (UTC) In my eyes, it seems he's trying to join The Group. I dont have anything against them..but..I know and was told he will never be in it. Wanting ME to talk like they do is a stupid reason. Gavla 09:49, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Khols is doing the right thing. He just wants to let go of the noobish past and move on. - 10:14, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Which I can understand! But he does NOT have to be a jerk about it! I swear, I've always been nice to him, I paid for that dang blog he has and look what I get. Best friend turns on friend. How perfect for me that he decides to be a jerk and tick off everyone. Gavla 14:19, October 7, 2009 (UTC) waet wat? What on Earth happened with you and VTP and Khols and all that? User Page-Talk Um, Gav... you weren't supposed to reveal that. Not like I wanted you dead, I just got filled with rage. ^^...uh, yeah. - - My Page - My talk 03:38, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :You wanted him...WHAT?!?!?! What on Mata Nui is going on here? :Also, Gav, you're the only person I know that can make more comics on a hiatus than I make on a regular basis... : User Page-Talk 04:27, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Wat was I gonna say? "VTP saw the wrong..with a monkey" It's best to speak the truth though. Gavla 14:01, October 14, 2009 (UTC) You guys are pathetic KHOLS, I'm not stupid. EVER. So shut it. Gavla 17:06, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Actually, it was Zonis who made the edit. I'll be keeping an eye on him. Yeah. That's right, I'm DOING stuff now. -BT 00:52, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Yeah... Should we move this to "Gavilan", or create another page for the character? - Janaro out. 09:35, April 6, 2010 (UTC) AL... What happened to the page? O.o (User Page | Talk Page) 00:56, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure... I do know that the server, at first, would not let me save the changes, so that may have something to do with it. It's taken care of now, but I'll try be careful so it won't happen again. Tamroc7 01:10, April 12, 2010 (UTC)